Portable electronic devices such as cell phones, smartphones, tablets, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), media players, etc. rely on battery power for normal operation. Typically, a user charges the device before expected use by connecting the device to a battery charger or charging station and the battery of the device, once fully charged, provides enough capacity for a normal amount of use of the device. Many chargers or charging stations connect directly to the device through an electrical connector that mates with a connector on or in the device. Other chargers connect indirectly to the device using induction. Inductive charging (also known as wireless charging) uses an electromagnetic field to transfer energy between the charger and the device through electromagnetic induction. More specifically, induction chargers use an induction coil to create an alternating electromagnetic field from within a charging base, and a second induction coil in the device takes power from the electromagnetic field and converts it back into electric current to charge the battery of the device or to power the device in operation. While convenient, existing wireless chargers are typically specialized and not adaptable between difference types of devices and in different implementations. Additionally, wireless chargers are frequently bulky and relatively inconvenient for users to transport between locations or to carry along with them for use as needed. Hence, there is a need for improved wireless chargers that are more portable and adaptable.